


this is where i keep you in my mind

by statisticallysignificant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Social Media AU, SuperCorp, and you can bet your ass that kara danvers would stalk ALL of lena luthor's social media, what can i say i'm a slut for social media aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: kara was pretty sure she had a minor heart attack when she realized that she accidentally double-tapped on a picture of lena luthor from a whopping 235 weeks ago. (lucky for her, lena doesn't ignore it.)or, the "shoot, i was stalking you on Instagram and accidentally liked a photo from 235 weeks ago" au





	1. Chapter 1

Granted, instagram stalking probably wasn't the best way to spend her very little free-time, but Kara Danvers couldn't exactly help it. She was, after all, minus the whole alien thing, like any other human curious about others' lives. 

However, she couldn't exactly provide a viable reason as to why she had been stalking Lena Luthor for the last ten minutes. Sure, she could say it was to "get to know" the CEO of L-Corp, an individual she'll probably interview on more occasions (Snapper had long stopped to question why Kara would actively and persistently offer to take any story relating to Lena Luthor). But Kara knew the real reason had a little more to do with her silly,  _very_ little crush on the presumably straight Lena Luthor-- honestly, though, she wasn't sure anyone, human or alien, could resist the charms of the dark-haired woman. 

To Kara's great irritation, Lena hardly ever posted, and most of her posts seemed strictly professional-- her shaking hands with the president or advertising another product for L-Corp or something otherwise business-related. In total, there were probably only like 5 posts from the last year and frankly, it didn't take more than a couple minutes for Kara to go through those photos and the comments (Kara was hardly shocked to find out that Lena Luthor had fangirls and fanboys but comments like "I'd thank you if you choked me to death" or 'DADDY NOTICE ME' seemed a little excessive).

So naturally, Kara kept going and it just so happened that it wasn't until Kara got down to posts more than a few years old that Lena Luthor seemed more human than the big-shot CEO of a massive company. 

One image particularly struck Kara-- a picture from over 235 weeks ago of Lena Luthor in a black, skin-tight dress, her lips pressed against the cheeks of a pretty brunette girl in what seemed to be like a club. Kara couldn't help feeling a tad excited by the fact that the dark-haired woman wasn't straight. It didn't take long for Kara to curse the fact that she was getting her hopes up just based on this one photo. 

 _Okay, well, that doesn't mean that Lena's gay. Girls kiss their friends on the cheek all the time, right?_ Kara reasoned.

It wasn't until Kara read the caption-- " _two months with my lovely girlfriend xx_ "-- that she realized that hey, maybe Lena Luthor wasn't a flaming heterosexual. It also wasn't until Alex Danvers choose that particular time to inquire what Kara was doing "with that serious, slightly murderous expression" before successfully snatching her phone that Kara accidentally double-tapped the photo in a useless attempt to prevent Alex from taking her phone. Kara could only stare in horror as the heart silhouette appeared on the photo. 

"Alex... what the hell have you done?" Kara sat, wide-eyed. 

Instead of answering her question, Alex smirked. "What the hell are you doing stalking Lena Luthor's instagram?"

Kara could only stare sheepishly at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "You know, it's for reporting. Have to find out more about her for articles, you know?" (Which was a terrible, flimsy excuse at best and they both knew it.)

"And that's why you're looking at a picture from," Alex briefly paused to read the time stamp of the photo, "235 weeks ago?" 

 

Kara nodded, "Yeah, you know me, always so thorough. You know, they don't call me Thorough Kara Danvers at Catco for no reason!" 

Alex just snorted, before sitting down on the couch beside Kara. "Well, Kara, you must be really thorough if you’re looking at Lena Luthor’s pictures from almost 5 years ago.” 

Kara just nodded, her cheeks blushing furiously. “So now that we have that figured out, what do you suggest I do about the fact that I may or may not have liked said photo from almost 5 years ago?”

Alex only laughed, pointing to Kara's phone, lit up with one new text message, "Well, it looks like you have some explaining to do, and as much as I'd like to help out, I really have to go before I'm late for my date with Maggie. I'm sure 'Thorough Kara Danvers' would be fine without my help, though." WIth that, Alex tossed Kara's phone back to her and left. 

Groaning, Kara saw that the text message was from none other than Lena Luthor. 

_**[** **Lena Luthor 8:13pm]:**_ So is there any particular reason why you liked one of my photos from 235 weeks ago? 

_**[Kara Danvers 8:14pm]:**_ Lena, I'm so so sorry. I was bored at home and I just happened to stumble across your Instagram, and well... what can I say, you're an interesting person. 

 _ **[Lena Luthor 8:14pm]:**_ No worries, Kara. I'm flattered you thought I was interesting enough to stalk through more than a 100 posts.

 _ **[Lena Luthor 8:14pm]:**_ But, Kara, if you really wanted to know whether or not I'm gay you didn't exactly need to stalk my Instagram. Next time, just ask :) 

Okay, so now Kara was completely mortified-- Lena's assertion wasn't exactly  _fully_ true (it was more so because Kara found Lena absolutely captivating and maybe she just wanted to find out more about the enigma that was Lena Luthor), but Kara couldn't exactly deny the fact that she had been curious about that. 

 _ **[Kara Danvers 8:15pm]:**_ Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing and unprofessional. Do you just want to pretend this never happened?

 _ **[Lena Luthor 8:15pm]:**_ Hmm I will on one condition-- are you free on Friday?

 _ **[Kara Danvers 8:15pm]:**_ Yeah, why? 

 _ **[Lena Luthor 8:16pm]:**_ Good, I'm picking you up at 7pm. Wear something casual. 

 _ **[Kara Danvers 8:16pm]:**_ Is this a date? You're not planning to have me assassinated or anything wild like that right? Because my sister's girlfriend is a detective. She'd find my body, you know. 

 _ **[Lena Luthor 8:16pm]:**_ Yes, Kara, this is a date, and no, I'm not planning to kill you. I feel like that wouldn't be a very good image for L-Corp :(

 _ **[Lena Luthor 8:16pm]:**_ I swear, you're such a nerd, Kara.

 _ **[Kara Danvers 8:17pm]:**_ Glad the only reason you're not killing me off is because of your corporate image. 

 _ **[Lena Luthor 8:17pm]:**_ Maybe it's also because I happen to like you. 

 _ **[Kara Danvers 8:17pm]:**_ I sure would hope that you like a girl you just blackmailed to go out with you. 

 _ **[Lena Luthor 8:18pm]:**_ Blackmailing seems like a strong word. How about "light encouragement"? And I don't see you complaining

 _ **[Kara Danvers 8:18pm]:**_ Okay, maybe I like you 

 _ **[Lena Luthor 8:19pm]:**_ Work calls, I have a meeting. But I'll see you Friday. Try to refrain from stalking any photos past 235 weeks. I went through a rather embarrassing goth phase. 

 _ **[Kara Danvers 8:19pm]:**_ No promises ;)

Okay, so perhaps spending her Thursday night Instagram stalking Lena Luthor was the best thing that she could have been doing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what can i say, i really wanted to extend this. and i couldn't get this idea out of my mind.

It's been over three weeks since Kara's whole Instagram stalking and her and Lena's date and really, it didn't take long for that one date to turn into many, many more. And maybe Kara occasionally made up a flimsy excuse to Snapper Carr as to why she needed to see Lena immediately (she wasn't sure how many more fake articles she could make up). And maybe Lena occasionally stopped into Catco to drop off some potstickers for Kara, but hey, that was really only because Kara had quite the appetite, and it would be quite unfortunate if the reporter died from starvation if it could have been avoided. So really, when it came down to it, the two of them saw each other at least a few times a day, and frankly, the amount of teasing the two of them both faced from their friends was well worth seeing each other. 

Tonight was game night at the Danvers household and tensions were running high. Maggie and Alex had won the last few game nights, and Kara was determined to wipe that damn smirk off of Alex's mouth so she'd dropped Winn as a partner and instead recruited Lena. And so yeah, maybe Kara had spent a few hours prior to game night running through the rules and the different games with Lena, but come on, she couldn't lose another game night. 

With the ring of the doorbell, Kara excitedly ran up to the door and opened it, revealing Lena in nice black business dress and bright red lipstick. Kara couldn't help but envelop the girl in a tight hug (she also couldn't help but notice just how stunning Lena looked, with her dress hugging her curves and her hair up in a ponytail).

Reluctantly, Kara released the other girl, gesturing for her to come in.

"Hey Kara, sorry I came straight from work," Lena apologized once she got inside, gesturing to her outfit. 

Kara beamed, "It's no problem at all, do you want something more comfortable to wear? You can borrow one of my shirts or something." 

"Yeah, that'd be great actually," Lena smiled, taking off what looked to be three-inch heels. 

Kara nodded, ignoring the fluttering feeling at the thought of Lena wearing her clothes. Perhaps that's to blame for what she said next. "No problem. Here come to my room with me." 

Lena waggled her eyebrows,"I can't say I've ever been propositioned during a family and friends game night. I guess there's a first for everything though" 

In response, Kara whacked her playfully on the arm. "Lena, you know what I meant!" Kara protested, "I swear you have such a dirty mind." 

"I can't deny that," Lena responded, licking her lips. And oh Rao,  _ of course _ Alex chose that moment to appear at the front door, offering Lena a quick greeting and a hug. "Guys, game night is about to start, so please stop eye-fucking each other!" Honestly, it was like the sister bond alerted Alex when would be the worst time to interrupt-- first the Instagram fiasco of 2016 and now what had to be the most aggravating sister-cockblock. 

Kara's cheeks flushed bright red, "Ignore Alex. Let's pick something out for you." With that, Kara took Lena's hand, leading her to her room (to which Maggie obviously had to shout, "Use protection, kiddies! Also it better be a quickie or we"ll start without you!"). 

"I'm so sorry about them, they can be pretty... interesting," Kara apologized once they were alone inside her room. 

Lena shrugged with a smile, "It's fine, seriously. They seem great." 

With a sigh of relief, Kara motioned towards her drawers. "Just like, pick whatever you'd like." 

Lena nodded, looking through the drawer for something to wear. She quickly settled on a Catco shirt and a pair of sweatpants. 

Frankly, Kara just really wasn’t expecting Lena to just take off her shirt nonchalantly to change, right in front of Kara. In response, Kara quickly diverted her eyes, practically willing herself not to stare at the dark haired woman changing in front of her. “Kara… you’ve seen me naked before. You don’t have to act like a six-year old caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.” 

Kara blushed, still avoiding looking at the woman in front of her. Finally, Lena, with a triumphant smirk, responded, “Alright, I’m ready. Let’s go kick some ass.” 

When Kara finally looked Lena, clad in her clothes, it was almost like her heart stopped (it was seriously unfair for someone to look as good as Lena does in sweatpants and a baggy T-Shirt and Kara couldn’t help but love the fact that Lena was in  _ her  _ clothes. It was all really gay, she realized that). 

“Done staring?” Lena asked with a light teasing smile, outstretching a hand. And if possible, Kara blushed a deeper red and out of her haze, she nodded, taking Lena’s hand as they together walked to the family room where everyone else was. 

“That was surprising quick. That quickie must have been really quick,” Maggie smirked, to which Alex just face-palmed muttering something along the lines of how “a sister should never have to think about her sister having sex”. 

“You guys are unbelievable. Lena just changed into some more comfortable clothing,” Kara rolled her eyes, before the two of them took a seat on the couch right next to each other. 

Maggie scoffed in disbelief, “Alright, whatever you guys say. Right now, we have a more important task at hand: to determine the winner of this week’s Danvers game night!” 

Today, the teams were Mon-El and Winn (Winn said it was only because Kara had ditched him last night for Lena but they all suspected something going on between the two of them), Maggie and Alex, Lucy and James, and Kara and Lena. 

“The first game is Charades-- may the best team win!” declared Alex dramatically and the Danvers game night officially commenced. 

***

Despite Kara and Lena’s best efforts, they still lost once again to Alex and Maggie (Kara’s explanation was that the two of them  _ had  _ to be cheating). The night, however, was not fully a bust-- she had had a great time with everyone and judging by Lena’s wide smile throughout the entire night, Lena did too. Now, it was just Kara and Lena in Kara’s apartment, everyone else gone. 

Lena must have been extremely tired, because Kara had literally left for one second to get the two of them a glass of water and when she came back, Lena’s eyes were closed, seemingly passed out in exhaustion. With a mischievous smile, Kara took out her phone, quickly snapping a photo of the unsuspecting girl. 

Grinning, Kara opened up her Instagram, deciding to post the photo. It didn’t take long for her to come up with a good caption and post it. It also didn’t take long for her phone to be bombarded with thousands of notifications. It also didn’t take long for Lena to wake up from her phone’s constant buzzing of Instagram notifications. 

“What’s going on?” Lena asked drowsily, taking her phone out. It didn’t take long for Lena to find the photo in question. Raising an eyebrow, Lena read off the caption, “‘Seeing this girl in my clothes was sweeter than any victory’?” 

“What can I say?” Kara responded, “I have a journalistic obligation to tell the truth.” 

Lena scoffed, shaking her head playfully, before turning her attention back down to her phone, furiously typing. Soon enough, Kara got a notification on her phone from  **_LenaLuthor: I think you mean MY clothes. Your clothes are really comfortable and I’m not above stealing your clothes._ **

It also didn’t tag long for another notification:  **_@LenaLuthor tagged you in a photo_ ** . 

Tapping the notification, Kara couldn’t help but scoff at the photo: a picture of Kara laughing during game night that Lena had taken completely without Kara’s knowledge with the caption,  **_“It’s a good thing she’s a better girlfriend than she is at game night.”_ ** The photo already had several hundreds of comments ranging from “AWWW MOMS <3333” to “CHOKE ME LENA." 

With a gasp at the pure audacity of Lena, Kara quickly commented,  **_Unbelievable, you were the one who was totally dragging me down._ **

Lena narrowed her eyes playfully at Kara, turning off her phone. “I guess we’ll just have to settle that now, won’t we?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you liked it! thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! i'll most likely keep this as a two-shot but who knows. happy holidays and happy new year! hopefully 2017 is a good year for all of us (2016 was rough man)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't planning on extending this but i wrote a hella amount of angst while listening to sufjan stevens and i needed to write some nice social media fluff to counteract it. plus, this is like my coping mechanism for the fact that i've gotta wait months for new supergirl content. this is pretty much just crack, and i'm sorry (not really though)

Kara didn’t think she was typically an extremely jealous person (minus the situation of food, of course. She couldn’t deny that she was always _slightly_ jealous when Lucy Lane, traveling around the world, posted a photo of delectable fruit tarts from France or massive soft pretzels from Germany while she ate with Lena, forced to ingest disgusting kale smoothies). But, Kara swore that Veronica Sinclair, at this point, was just testing her last nerve. Truly, it was one thing for Sinclair to create social media accounts and subtweet or vague about Kara, but it was another thing altogether for her to blatantly _flirt_ with Lena via her said social media platforms.

Really, imagine Kara’s shock when she opened Instagram, a wide smile as she saw Lena had posted a picture of her and Winn (likely working on another project to save the world, what _nerds_ ) with the caption **_“Always a pleasure working with @schottsfired,”_** only to see a comment from Lena’s ex-girlfriend. A wide smile quickly turned into a frown as she read the comment: **VeronicaSinclair:** _It was always a pleasure being with you. I miss you, call me when you tire of the blonde xx._

Kara clutches her phone so tight she almost breaks the phone (she thanks her little restraint in not breaking the phone, because it would just be plain humiliating to tell Alex and Maggie the reason she broke her phone). Before she can stop herself, Kara starts typing a reply to Veronica’s message: **KaraDanvers: @ _VeronicaSinclair_** _hey my name’s kara._ As soon as she posted it, she noticed that Lena had replied also: **LenaLuthor: _@VeronicaSinclair_** _new phone, who dis?_

Despite Kara’s exasperation at the sheer nerve of Veronica Sinclair, she couldn’t help but give Lena credit for her excellent reply. Partly so she didn’t abuse her powers to just “talk” to Veronica, Kara opens up her messages app.

**_[Kara Danvers 7:20pm]:_ ** _nice reply, babe_

**_[Lena Luthor 7:21pm]:_ ** _thanks but I probably shouldn’t take ALL the credit for it, winn helped me formulate the response :)_

**_[Kara Danvers, 7:21pm]:_ ** _“formulate”_

**_[Kara Danvers, 7:22pm]:_ ** _I didn’t know you were deriving some formula or solving some complex math problem_

**_[Lena Luthor 7:22pm]:_ ** _I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly just feeling so attacked rn_

**_[Kara Danvers 7:22pm]:_ ** _let me guess, winn helped you respond_

**_[Lena Luthor 7:23pm]: …_ **

**_[Lena Luthor 7:23pm]:_ ** _just a little bit_

**_[Lena Luthor 7:23pm]:_ ** _but before you say anything you should remember that I have a photo of you drooling in your sleep that I’m not above posting on Instagram_

**_[Kara Danvers 7:24pm]:_ ** _blackmail? I expected better out of you :/_

**_[Lena Luthor 7:24pm]:_ ** _what can I say? sometimes my luthor genes just shine through_

Before Kara has a chance to respond, she suddenly gets an influx of notifications on Twitter. Checking twitter, Kara realizes the Veronica Sinclair has _literally_ replied to every one of Lena’s pictures with something like “ _Mine xx_ ” or “ _drop that ugly cow_ ” (it took a few seconds to register that she was the “ugly cow”, that was a new insult, that’s for sure).

In reply to Veronica’s tweet, literally hundreds of people had tagged Kara, with some fans just tweeting at Veronica, _“send me your location, I just want to ‘talk.’”_ Annoyingly, she noticed that even Mon-El had tweeted, **_“@VeronicaSinclair don’t agree that kara’s an ugly cow, but agree that lena should drop kara #missmygirlfriend.”_**

 _Oh hell no,_ Kara thought. She honestly couldn’t understand how Mon-El just can’t get the message that she wasn’t interested in him. Hell, they’d never even dated, even though it was obvious Mon-El thought differently. Clearly, letting him down gently with a “maybe later,” was the wrong decision. She was realizing that she should have just put that fuckboy in his place, but she guessed everyone made mistakes. Fleetingly, she wondered how J’onn would feel if she decided to put Mon-El back into his pod and yeet him back into space.

Before she could send a few angry tweets, she noticed that Lena had texted her.

**_[Lena Luthor 7:28pm]:_ ** _turns out we both have jealous ex’s_

**_[Lena Luthor 7:28pm]:_ ** _didn’t know that we were in an open relationship, guess men like mon-el know best huh ;)_

**_[Kara Danvers 7:29pm]:_ ** _you’re infuriating and I’m pretty sure I was only ever dating mon-el in his overactive imagination_

**_[Kara Danvers 7:29pm]:_ ** _I actually want to yeet mon-el back into space I can’t believe his nerve_

**_[Lena Luthor 7:29pm]:_ ** _I feel like I should be telling you that’d be a bad decision but tbh I wouldn’t be overly sad if you decided to do that_

**_[Lena Luthor 7:30pm]:_ ** _however, I would be sad if you were resultingly thrown into prison and I no longer got to eat copious amounts of pizza and potstickers with you :(_

**_[Kara Danvers 7:30pm]:_ ** _you always know how to convince me against criminal activity_

**_[Lena Luthor 7:31pm]:_ ** _perks of dating me, I guess. although I guess my good moral influence wasn’t enough for veronica_

**_[Kara Danvers 7:31pm]:_ ** _I would categorize you more as a corrupting, bad influence_

**_[Lena Luthor 7:32pm]:_ ** _hmm, really? ;)_

**_[Kara Danvers 7:32pm]:_ ** _god yes._

**_[Lena Luthor 7:32pm]:_ ** _at least I have nothing to lose by inviting you over_

**_[Kara Danvers 7:32pm]:_ ** _I’ll be there in five_

The next morning, finding Lena’s arm possessively across her stomach and their legs intertwined, Kara couldn’t help but think that maybe, jealousy wasn’t all that bad if it led to _this_ every single time. However, that knowledge still doesn’t stop her from snapping a photo of her and Lena and captioning it, “ ** _know there’s been a lot of confusion but this nerd’s still my girl @LenaLuthor”_**

And when Lena wakes up to thousands of new notifications, she can’t even find herself to be angry when Kara’s looking at her like she hangs the stars in the night sky (plus, the kale smoothie Kara makes for her also helps, even if she’s positive that Kara literally emptied an entire one pound bag of sugar in it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it, and like always, thanks for reading! lmk if you wanna see more this/your ideas!
> 
> come find me on tumblr [@luthorings](http://luthorings.tumblr.com) and hmu with your headcanons, prompts, ramblings, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally marathoned the entire 2 seasons of supergirl in a week and i'm escaping my two tests tomorrow by seriously procrastinating. you can say that this is the result. i'm not sure if i'll keep this as a one-shot or extend it-- let me know what you guys think. hope you enjoy!


End file.
